


Words from his father

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Its 3 am and im v tired. I was trying to go to sleep but nothing seems to work so now i wrote this. spoiler alert splinter is dead :/





	Words from his father

"So, what did Splinter say when he gave you your weapon?" I asked quietly, going against all warnings of Mikey's brothers.  
  
The youngest stopped stiring, setting the bowl down to pull out one of his nunchaku.  
  
"Splinter didn't say anything. At the time, I thought it was because I was obviously better than my brothers due to chucks being the hardest to wield but... It was because Master Splinter couldn't make something up for me. I wasn't brave like Leo, or smart like Donnie, or even a defensive type like Raph. I was just boring old kid Mikey. I wasn't special."  
  
I listened to each word carefully, feeling a pang in my heart, understanding the same feelings. But I wouldn't let him talk himself down. "You know, if Master Splinter was alive right now, and if you asked him to give you a re-evaluation, I'm sure he would tell you that you're unpredictable and strong, you're like a wild card, and hard to master, just like your nunchakus. He would be very proud that you've learned their strong uses and quick assaults that'd knock anybody down."  
  
Mikey grabs one of the ends, his hand falling into the soft groove like natural and giving it a spin. He smiled, stopping their spinning and placing them in his pockets again. He picked you up and pulled you into the biggest hug you could imagine. "Thank you..." "Of course, Mikey..."  
  
  
Outside the door, the other three brothers and April smiled at each other, glad that you could put a title to his weapons, just as Master Splinter had done to theirs. In his world, you're the brightest star in the sky, right next to their father.  



End file.
